


Pancakes for Dinner

by echonecho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Herbology Class (Harry Potter), Love Confessions, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, POV Neville Longbottom, Pancakes, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echonecho/pseuds/echonecho
Summary: Neville likes Luna but doesn't want to ruin their great friendship. How will he confess his feelings?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 5





	Pancakes for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first published fic. I'm not that serious about these new one-shots, but if I publish a series sometime, there were will be weekly updates at the very least. My Tumblr is echonecho. Let me know if you have any requests or concerns!

_Don't wanna be forward_

_Don't wanna cross a line_

Sitting down in the Gryffindor Common Room for the first time that day, he tended to a plant. The plant he properly called Wiley in his fourth year hummed when Neville Longbottom dropped some water onto his friend. The common room had been nearly empty, only for two first years across the room. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, Luna Lovegood spoke softly, “Neville Longbottom, how is Wiley doing?”

It was common Luna would drop by, to check on the younger Gryffindors and on Neville. She and Neville had grown closer over his sixth year. They would study together in the library. Since his specialty by now was herbology, he had guaranteed Luna an Outstanding on her herbology OWLs that coming spring. She was already outstanding in the subject, and Neville really just wanted to get closer to his friend.

_But if I were to crash in this plane tonight_

_I'd want you to know this_

“Good, healthy still.” He smiled at Luna. “Have a seat.”

_Don't wanna say too much_

_Intrude on your space_

“Thank you, Neville.” She returned his smile. “You want to tell me something.”

Neville sent a shocked look to his friend but tried to cover it up with a small cough. “I-- I don’t know what you're talking about, Luna. I just wanted to meet up to see how you were doing.” He started to sweat slightly, looking back at the plant.

_But if I were to crash and I never made it home_

_I'd want you to know this_

The truth was that Neville Longbottom did, in fact, want to confess something. He had caught feelings for Luna throughout the first term.

_Oh, and to tell you is too scary_

_So I'll just say something else_

He didn’t even know what his feelings were until the other day. It had been breakfast for dinner in the Great Hall. They were sharing pancakes when Luna had gotten some syrup on her cheek. Neville had slowly wiped it for, but he didn’t want to pull away.

_And I wish that you could hear me_

_When I talk to myself_

Neville had kicked himself for not figuring it out soon. He thought Wiley had found out before him, even. “I just want to see how you were doing,” he repeated.

But this plane might not land safely

“Neville Longbottom, I see the way to look at me. Tell me when you're ready.” She smiled kindly at the boy in front of her.

_So what the hell do I have to lose?_

_If I just tell you_

Looking up for once from the plant, he could see Luna was looking back. She wouldn’t run away from him, even if she didn’t share his feelings. “I-- I like you, Luna. I really, really like you. I didn’t know I liked you until the other night, with the syrup. I understand if you like someone else -- anyone else, but I need you to know I like you.” It felt like he couldn’t stop talking, once the words fell out, they only kept coming.

A hand reached out to grasp his. “It’s okay, Neville. I like you, too.” She paused, looking to consider what she just confessed. “Would you like to go to Hogsmeade together this weekend?”

_I wanna eat pancakes for dinner_

_I wanna get stuck in your head_


End file.
